The Hero of Sainan Town
by SocialistBukharin
Summary: Oneshot! Details about adoption of the idea in the AN. In a situation without precedents, Gid Lucione Deviluke finds his match in the form of the Hero-In-Training Saitama. A young Saitama sprung to the To Love-Ru Universe in his early career as Hero.


**DISCLAIMER**

 **The following is a fan-based**

 **FICTION**

 **One Punch Man and other products related to the Series are all owned by ONE;**

 **To Love-Ru and To Love-Ru Darkness and other products related to the Series are all owned by Saki Hasemi, Kentaro Yabuki and Shueisha.**

 **Please support the official releases.**

* * *

 **OVA:** **Battle for Earth! The Emperor versus the Hero-In-Training!**

* * *

Sainan City was possibly the weirdest town in Japan.

Protagonist of various events that led to the appearances of monsters, aliens and assassins, the citizens were already accustomed with the effects of the impossible clumsiness of one Rito Yuuki.

The boy, a mere hischooler, was a Danger Magnet to any threat to the planet and not only that.

In a situation that truly transcended the common mistakes of humanity, the orange-haired student signed a marriage contract with Lala Satalin Deviluke, the oldest child of Gid Lucione Deviluke, the unifier and the current emperor of the Galaxy, by tripping and having his hand fall unconsciously on the girl's.. boob.

As per Devilukean Laws, Rito had requested a marriage to Lala and she accepted it as a way to escape the neverending proposals of marriage coming from ugly but wealthy aliens.

Sadly this predicament had yet to reach its climax as more and more characters started to appear to the young Yuuki's life.

A dangerous galactic assassin called Golden Darkness (nicknamed by the japanese family as Yami) was ordered to assassinate the clumsy boy but after the intervention of the (possibly) heiress of the Deviluke Empire, the blonde girl with red eyes decided to study the situation but refusing to cancel the contract to kill Rito.

The younger sisters of Lala, Momo Velia Deviluke and Nana Asta Deviluke, decided to flee too from the palace, following their big sister's route.

Yet in the end the oldest twin, Momo, decided to stray from the mutual plan to just enjoy Earth's life and created a long-term plan to make an harem for Rito composed by several girls that seemed attracted to the young man's compassion and kindness.

Other individuals soon followed, both from Earth and other planets, and the life of the Yuukis, causing an incredible number of misadventures.

The fact that truly caused much outcry by the public was the incredibly Ecchi situations the young man would find himself into.

But all of this had to come to an end as the Emperor himself was starting to get angry at the hesitant path of the marriage between his daughter and the weakling of an human.

After months of awaiting the yet to be answered decision, Gid Lucione Deviluke decided it was time to settle this issue.

The anger wasn't because that blasted Yuuki had yet to take steps in the relationship he had with Lala, it was because the powerful man was tired of solving the issues related to the diplomacy and the bureaucracy of the empire.

Mind set to finally achieve his well-deserved permanent vacation away from the annoying problems of whiny citizens, Gid visited Earth one last time to give the ultimatum to the pest known as Yuuki Rito.

"Marry Lala now or have your planet wiped away from the galaxy, brat."

Protests from his daughters as they were restrained by guards that had followed him for this affair fell unheard by the former Conqueror of Planets as he didn't have the patience to deal with their pleas.

He had already wasted hours to convince his wife and he had begrudgedly accepted to not instantly destroy the planet.

So here he was in front of the cause of endless headaches.

"G-Gid-sama, I-I don't feel r-ready to-" "Enough!" The outburst silenced the weak excuse coming from Rito's mouth as cracks started to appear on the ground, generating from the young looking King.

"I've been merciful enough to give you time to 'sort your feelings' for my daughter. Now my patience is at the end. Decide: Marry Lala or die with your pathetic planet."

Rito felt paling as the Killing Intent coming from the powerful Devilukean was palpable and he felt even more unable to decide.

The King sighed as he knew the boy would have failed to formulate an answer and the following words made everyone's blood freeze.

"Then you decided to not answer your Emperor, weakling? Fine for me, it's time to clean the galaxy of scum like you."

The young Yuuki was unable to move as the Emperor rushed towards him, his fist charging up a deadly punch.

Several girls yelled for Gid to stop but it was all in vain as the punch got extremely close to the panicking Rito.

*Thump*

Gid stared silently at what had just happened.

He was about to punch the hell out of that pesky orange-haired brat when someone else decided to interrupt him.

The hand that had blocked his fist was of a young man. He had short dark-hair and black eyes as he stared quite determined into Gid's owns.

He was dressed in a surprisingly familiar costume, its main color being yellow while the mantle being white and his gloves and boots being red.

"T-That was strong."

Gid stared at the newcomer with morbid interest. "Who are you, earthling?"

Retracting the punch, the young man assumed a fighting guard.

"My name is Saitama and I'm an hero-in-training!"

* * *

 _Few minutes earlier..._

It has been weeks since that old man had gifted him with this hero uniform and while the first few days had been quite embarassing as he wasn't ready to dress in a costume, Saitama had been able to finally get a grip on himself.

Training was coming smoothly and the teen had noticed an impressive growth in his strenght.

His workout, while unchanged since the first days, was turning him into a real hero and he felt giddy at the prospect of fighting villains in epic, flashy fights.

In his free time, Saitama was able to enjoy his second hobby: Animes.

It was when he was returning home from a Convention with his newly bought 'Oppai' shirt that something weird happened.

He was walking through a shady alley as the streets were filled with too much people and so was unable to walk there as something moved behind him.

He turned around with his extreme speed but his eyes didn't notice anything.

Another step was heard, this time from where he was directed, and this time he did notice something.

A small, blue ripple was closing just as he turned.

"Show yourself, you criminal."

In a moment, his blue jumpsuit was removed and he remained in his costume.

"Oh, an hero! Finally something worth my attention!"

The man was fully dressed in a purple full costume with a blue circle in his chest.

"I'm Dimensional, the greatest of all Villain. And you, little hero, shall be the-!"

He didn't have time to finish as he had to open a portal to dodge a quick jab from the teen.

"I don't care. Fight me!" Finally a challenge had presented itself and Saitama wanted to fight this cool opponent as quickly as possible.

"Impudent fool! You shall die for this!"

Several blue disk flew swiftly against the young hero.

In a matter of second those were destroyed by a flurry of punches and the criminal felt paling at the situation.

Yet he was still confident that the hero was not going to get a clean shot at him while he was still in his dimensi-!

"Found you!" Dimensional blinked as a red gloved fist was coming fast toward his face.

In a moment, he panicked and created a portal in front of him.

Sadly for the villain, the strenght behind the punch was enough to have the air to push him to the wall, making him fall unconscious with his mouth foaming in shock.

Meanwhile Saitama jumped back as he found himself in an empty street.

He looked around and truly saw that nobody was walking at this time of the day.

Wait, Day? He looked up in the sky and noticed that it was still daytime, while in the previous minutes it was close to night.

What had that dumb villain done?

As he walked through this new city, he finally noticed an old lady sighing while sitting in front of a house's door.

He approached her. "Is everything alright, Ma'am?"

The woman looked at him before sighing once more. "Oh, you are still there. I had thought everyone had left before the _end_."

Saitama tilted his head in confusion. Did he just spoke to one of those crazy hobos that said the end of the world was near?

"C-Can you elaborate, ma'am?"

The woman stared at him in surprise, then she pointed in the sky.

"See those _things?_ Well, those are the ships of the Emperor of the Galaxy. He said something about a choice that might lead to the end of Earth. Now everyone is trying to run as far away from Sainan."

There were many questions flooding Saitama's mind.

Why was this city named Sainan and not like any other cities back home with the alphabetical naming? What was this choice she was talking about? Who the heck was this Emperor?

Then an idea replaced his confusion.

If he was called the Emperor of the Galaxy, then he had to be superstrong and the fact he was threatening to destroy the planet meant he was a villain.

All in all, maybe this day wasn't truly wasted.

* * *

 _Now.._

Gid recoiled in surprise at the declaration. This young man was indeed serious with this 'hero' business and he seemed fairly strong enough to be a challenge.

A smile appeared in his face. He had finally found someone to spar with.

"Ok, mister Hero, why don't you show me your determination? Don't worry, I will go lower than-GAH!"

A gloved punch meet his guts as he was propelled away from the two teens.

Saitama turned towards the scared Yuuki. "Are you okay?"

Rito stared in awe at the man before nodding slowly.

"You should leave." Saitama requested as he noticed the Emperor moving quickly towards him. "It's going to be dangerous now."

Nodding once more, Rito ran to the group of girls that were now freed by the Guards' restraints as they were staring in utter shock at this new individual.

The three Devilukeans and Rito watched as the battle truly commenced.

"Lucky shot, brat." He threw a jab but it was dodged by the superhuman teen. "But you aren't getting any free shot on me."

Saitama used his leg to block another kick and as they both recoiled, their punches met in equal strenght.

While the fight continued, two other girls appeared before Rito. "M-Mea, Yami?"

The two nodded to the greeting, the former happily while the latter distracted as she was watching this new teen, matching fully Gid Deviluke.

From afar another figure stared at this new development, a smile present in her visage as Nemesis planned how to use this new boy in her plans.

"Enough!" Gid punched the ground where the two were fighting and Saitama felt losing his balance.

"Tch!" The teen stared as Gid was floating as if it was nothing. He had to plan something or the height was going to hurt him.

Spotting a falling rock just below himself, Saitama put his feet on it and, slightly crouching, he jumped towards the unaware Emperor.

Meanwhile Gid stared at where the reason of his visit and was going to return to his unfinished quest of ending a Yuuki Rito but a painful sensation to his stomach returned his glance back to his opponent.

Knowing that earthlings were unable to fly, he had thought that making the strong human fall to his death would have quickened this new situation.

Yet the mere fact that this same human had headbutted him while he was distracted remembered him that this was no simple human.

Saitama gritted his teeth as his head experienced some pain in this action of his.

The strenght of the blow was enough to send both on the untouched part of the battlefield.

"While I found your obstination to perserve in this match, you are not going to win this one, boy."

A part of him wanted to surrender, feeling his whole body ache at the inhuman battle he was losing.

But through the pain he was feeling from his hands, his legs and his head, Saitama's mind found clarity.

In a moment of utter stress against the strongest of the opponents, his reasons were once more imprinted in his mind.

He wasn't fighting just for himself there. He was fighting for every innocents in this planet.

A grin appeared on his face and he felt all of the pain vanish like magic.

"Why, old man, feeling tired already?"

The young looking Emperor froze and his smile fell and was replaced by a scowl.

"It seems like you have a deathwish. Good, I'm in the mood to make this dream of yours happen."

In a neck-breaking speed, Gid appeared just behind the teen and was about to demolish this upstart.

Yet his fist found void as the teen disappeared in an after-image.

An hand sat in Gid's shoulder. "You are quite slow, old timer."

And so the battle continued, this time with an higher pace.

The group was looking at this new change in speed in awe.

It was already impossible for an human to compete to a not fully focused Gid, but this 'Saitama' was holding his own against their father(-in-law).

"He has changed." Yami commented as her eyes frowned curious at this yount teen.

"What do you mean, Yami-neechan?" Mea asked as she too had been watching the fight but she hadn't noticed anything.

"This 'Saitama'. His body seems like he had just recovered from all the painful hits he had suffered. Something has changed."

Nemesis had noticed this particular too and her plans regarding Rito were soon being relegated to secondary missions as this new player in the big game was going to be a vital being to bring in her cause.

Several minutes passed as the two contenders, now tired and bloody, were slowing their pace down.

"Y-Yo-How are you d-doing this!" Gid was now looking seriously floored at the situation he had found himself into.

It had been years since he had someone bringing him so much damage.

"I-I don't know." Saitama replied, dodging a kick as he grunted in pain. "I'm j-just doing my job as an h-hero."

"Bah! Heroes don't exist and you are a mere human doing the impossible. You are like the stupid costume of yours."

In that point, Saitama's mind ceased any rational thought as a more mechanical, cold rage started to take over his actions.

This costume was not something to scoff at.

His memories of that old drapier reminded him of the sacrifice made for his sake, for the sake of help others!

The Emperor noticed that the human had not taken the insult well as the latest punches left some stinging pain in his chest.

"Is that all you go-!" " **Serious Class: Super Serious Punch!** "

The words had came natural and he felt as if some limit on his power was finally broken.

The hit landed straight on Gid's face and with the extention of the arm, the Emperor was launched far away.

As he landed, he didn't move for a while but soon started to get up, looking extremely tired and in pain.

Any victorious thought in Saitama's mind vanished as his body finally registered the overly powerful punch he had just delivered and decided to shut down, letting the teen fall unconscious on the ground.

It took few seconds for Gid to once again approach the now sleeping teen.

After looking at him and judging the previous fight, his mind was set in a different course.

Slowly, he walked towards Rito as his daughters and the two bioweapons were ready to defend him from any aggression.

"I-It's not necessary, Lala. I've u-understood that destroying this planet and kill your 'darling' would be wrong."

Tears appeared to the side of Rito's eyes as he wasn't going to die nor Earth was going to be blown.

"Yet!" The Emperor continued while walked away. "You will have to take care of that teen that almost bested me. This is the condition required for my not intervention against that weakling."

The girls looked confused but voiced their approval.

As the guards started to follow their liege ot the ships, the group finally celebrated as the end of the planet and death of Rito were avoided.

Meanwhile Gid kept staring at the calmly sleeping body of this Saitama.

Once the teen was going to be awake, he wanted to talk to him in private as there was a single question in his mind that he wanted an answer.

Which daughter of his should marry the future Emperor?

* * *

 **AN**

 **This is an Oneshot made out of boredom.**

 **I've no intention of making this a full-blown fanfic as I'm already busy writing Fate:Player Online.**

 **This means I am more than happy if someone wanted to contact me to adopt the idea and the fanfic, just they have to put my name in the first chapter as the main creator.**

 **I remember those who are easily scared of my commitments: No, I'm not abandoning my fanfics, I just did an Oneshot about other series as I felt a lack of ideas. Generally I learnt to solve it by writing about anything else and update for FPO will continue after the Exam Period as tomorrow I will spend it doing a massive re-re-re-re-re-restudy of general sociology.**

 **Small details about this fanfic:**

 **Saitama is post-OVA 0 and pre-bald, so he is still killeable against someone strong enough.**

 **In the To Love-Ru universe, this take place after TLR Darkness Manga.**


End file.
